Altered central nervous system (CNS) control over ethanol ingestion is believed to underlie alcohol abuse and alcoholism. Understanding the CNS mechanisms which regulate consumption are, therefore, critical to the development of the treatment of alcoholism. Application of a variety of techniques and procedures to study ethanol reinforcement, from behavioral and genetic considerations to biopsychological procedures, forms the bases of the research activities undertaken by the applicant over the last 15 years. This K05 award will allow for increased effort by the applicant towards these pursuits. Specifically, this RCDA will provide for administrative release time, enabling Dr. Samson to increase his research efforts. He currently holds two R01 projects which are examining behavioral and CNS processes related to ethanol reinforcement. Three additional areas of research are proposed. 1. Determining the role sucrose may play in the consumption of an ethanol/sucrose mixture. 2. Examining the effect of CNS sensitization to dopamine agonists upon ethanol consumption. 3. The application of microvoltammetry in determining the release of dopamine in the CNS in animals orally consuming ethanol. These studies will be complementary to the work already ongoing in the Pl's laboratory.